


i made some cuttletavio because no i didnt ❤️ but maybe i did

by Moql_Sixum



Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moql_Sixum/pseuds/Moql_Sixum
Summary: perhaps i will finally put the brain juice onto screen
Relationships: Cap'n Cuttlefish & DJ Octavio, Cap'n Cuttlefish/DJ Octavio
Kudos: 12





	1. hi bbys time to see of i can actually put something in my head on the screen

If it gets enough love i might even make a comic version


	2. me making a whole ass map? on my fic?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More likely than you think

hehehehehehehehe

i seem to do everything but write for this story :,)


End file.
